The present disclosure relates generally to display devices and, more particularly, to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery powered devices or in other contexts were it is desirable to minimize power usage. LCD devices typically include a plurality of unit pixels arranged in a matrix. The unit pixels may be driven by scanning line and data line circuitry to display an image that may be perceived by a user.
LCD devices typically include thousands (or millions) of picture elements, i.e., pixels, arranged in rows and columns. For any given pixel of an LCD device, the amount of light that is viewable on the LCD depends on the voltage applied to the pixel. Typically, LCDs include driving circuitry for converting digital image data into analog voltage values which may be supplied to pixels within a display panel of the LCD. An electrical field is generated by a voltage difference between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, which may align liquid crystals molecules within an adjacent liquid crystal layer to modulate light transmission through the LCD panel. In some displays, the kickback voltage behavior across certain pixels may not behave in the same way, thus resulting in a kickback voltage error between these pixels. This may cause visual artifacts to appear on the display, and may also reduce color accuracy of the display.